


Shaky Hands

by LordLaurance



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: He wasn't sure how, or why, or when, but he could feel deep down in the pit of his stomach that James Buchanan Barnes was about to die.Steve turned around and, with shaky hands, he reached for his best friend.





	Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the party but, here's my Whumptober 2019 collection

"Steve?" Bucky's voice echoed through the forest as though it were the only sound in the universe.

Steve's eyes widened. He knew what this knew. Bucky was going to die.

He wasn't sure how, or why, or when, but he could feel deep down in the pit of his stomach that James Buchanan Barnes was about to die.

Steve turned around and, with shaky hands, he reached for his best friend.

A whispered, "Buck?" escaped his lips, and the whole world seemed to slow down.

Bucky was turning to dust right before Steve's eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The one-armed soldier collapsed to his dissipating knees, glanced up at Steve one last time, and blew into the wind.

Steve nearly choked on a sob. He tried to keep himself steady, but his entire body was trembling. He dropped to the dirt now filled with the ash of his friend.


End file.
